


九分之一

by recitativagh



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recitativagh/pseuds/recitativagh
Summary: 建立在灰姑娘说基础上的故事。猫常以无法理解的目光凝视人类。
Relationships: Mozus Trein/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 1





	九分之一

站在汽车牵引绳的货架面前，他猛地想起来猫是有九条命的，于是多拿了两条，又折回卖场，把先前买的药、剃须刀片、猫罐头多买了几份。经过零食区的时候，悬挂的屏幕在播放新发售的巧克力广告，片中的男女以一种极其夸张的姿态咀嚼着，如果把巧克力换成薯片，他们也用同样的动作，同样的表情，同样怪异的感叹来告诉观众好吃，就算吃下去的是老鼠药，也会极尽享受，然后以那样无可理喻的表情倒下。他站在路中间看着那支千篇一律的广告，一遍又一遍，直到后面的人用购物车把他推开撞到巧克力货架上，一条巧克力掉进了篮子里，和广告上放的一样，牛奶味。在收银台付钱的时候他也没有拒绝那条突然闯入的巧克力，尽管购物清单上没有计划买它。  
此外，还买了一只灰色的猫毛绒玩偶，但是购物袋已经装不下了，只好抱在手上，玩偶很乖巧地趴在肩膀上，不会乱动也没有叫声，更没有心跳和呼吸，是理想的宠物。  
两个姐姐回到家的时候他已经把买来的东西收拾进衣柜里，鞋子和摆放得和出门前一样。他去迎接她们，听她们兴致高昂地谈论排队两个小时买来的蛋糕，接过她们手上粉红色硬纸壳的购物袋和脱下的外套，他听见自己同样兴致高昂的迎合，然后围坐在桌边，对着蛋糕举起手机，下达第一道审判。  
再次坐在餐桌旁是晚饭时分，Trein抱着猫回来的时候路灯已经全部亮了，灯下围了一大群飞虫狂舞，今天的晚饭比以往推迟了37分钟。他盯着盘子里的炖菜和擦的反光的餐具，从勺子扭曲的画面中看到一缕头发从Trein一丝不苟的发型中逃了出来。Trein在晚饭后会花上半个小时来阅读报纸，他可以趁这个时间把药掺进罐头里喂给Lucius，或者把它带到阳台，关上两扇厚重的玻璃门，把尖叫隔绝在这间优雅苛刻的房间之外。即使猫有九条命，他也准备了九次杀死它的手段。  
今天凌晨他从床上爬起来，窗外偶尔传来遥远公路上汽车行驶的声音，月光异常明亮，经过阳台飘进客厅里，黑暗变得稀薄。他光脚走在瓷砖地面上，像猫一样不发出一点声音。打开手机，屏幕亮得晃眼，过了几秒才看清楚时间：三点十二分，他有三个小时的时间来策划这场谋杀。  
Trein意识到他下床了，但只是睁开了眼睛，片刻又闭上。上周抓到他半夜溜去阳台抽烟，仅穿了一条内裤，风把窗帘吹得扬起，他抱了抱起鸡皮疙瘩的手臂，几片烟灰落在脚背上。“你还不到年龄。”听到这句话他才转过身来，其实早已听到了脚步声。  
谋杀的对象是Trein的猫Lucius，雄性，6.5公斤，灰色，嘴、胸口、半截尾巴点缀白毛。他在浏览器上复制了一些文字，粘贴在备忘录里，为自己筛选出几个可行的方案，好在下午——两个姐姐去上舞蹈课，而Trein要去研讨会的日子——把需要的东西一次性买齐。  
关上手机，抬头发现Lucius坐在沙发对面的电视柜上看着他，茶几、花瓶、果盘、吊灯，都在看着他，他在被凝视吞没的前一秒钟逃进了房间更浓郁的暗处。  
他把今天的报纸递给Trein，头版上写着“连续杀人犯仍然在逃”，侧边却夹着彩印的巧克力广告，仍然是那对男女，只是不动了。他回到房间拆开那块擅自闯入的巧克力，放了一块含在嘴里，关上房门从衣柜里拿出那些未来的作案工具。给灰色猫玩具的嘴、前胸、半截尾巴刷上白色颜料，把刀片刺进它脆弱的脖子，巧克力已经完全化了，甜味粘住喉咙。白色的珍珠棉从玩偶脖子里冒出来的时候他感到一阵恶心，转身冲进厕所呕吐，却什么也吐不出来，下午吃的蛋糕像是发泡胶在胃里胀满，甜得发狂。  
手指碰到喉咙的感觉让他想起Trein的阳具，即便如此也没能吐出来半点食物，那一小块巧克力像是蜘蛛在嘴里结了网，只有眼泪不停地涌出。Trein背着手看他跪在马桶前流泪，“不要浪费食物，Cater。”他的继父这么说。  
“不要给Lucius买罐头，它要减肥。”  
“不许关房门，家里很安静。”  
“不要在吃饭时坐着发呆，很没礼貌。”  
“抄写《魔法通史》第二十节至第二十四节，这是对你的惩罚。”  
Trein反手关上卫生间的门，Cater仍然扶着马桶，没有反驳，没有回嘴，没有流泪，他的影子在瓷砖地板上点了点头。他第两百次、三百次含住继父的下体时，后者抓着他的头发说：“你一点也不像你父亲。”  
但是精液的味道要比奶油好受的多。  
他再一次半夜三点从床上起来的时候，Trein依旧没有跟出去。但这次只是把垃圾桶里脖子冒着棉花的玩偶捡了回来，然后把足够杀死两个成年人的药物、四盒剃须刀片、三根牵引绳塞进脖子的开口。那只完美的宠物胖了两圈，他用力扯着布才把它缝上，放进衣柜里。Lucius不知何时站在身旁凝视着那个丑陋的分身。  
第二天黑色马车停在门口，Trein抱着猫目送他躺进棺材，盖子合上的一瞬Cater看见Trein微笑。


End file.
